


Crash Landing

by amuk



Series: Guardians [2]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Betrayal, Community: 24hour_themes, F/M, Friendship, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Yuuki found out about Kaname’s plans was the day she fell apart. That was also the day that Zero started putting her back together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm…this is set between Shizuka’s death and Yuuki’s realization that she’s a vampire.
> 
> Its was written in because how could Kaname have said his plans a million times without Yuuki finding out?
> 
> Theme: 21:00—comprehension of universal truth

They were standing in one of the corridors, a slight distance apart. The only light came from the window, the moon faintly revealing the two figures. Kaname was looking at Zero with cool indifference, a look of power on his face, while Zero gritted his teeth and scowled.

 

A tableau that seemed to repeat continuously, without any end.

 

“Don’t forget who’s in control here.” Kaname felt something was wrong but ignored it, continuing with his reminder. He had said this before, but sometimes it seemed as though the level E vampire kept forgetting. “Don’t forget whose blood is in your veins, who is keeping you alive.”

 

Zero remained silent, glowering angrily. There was nothing he could say because it was true and he hated himself for it. He owed his life to the very beings he despised. This was yet another one of the failings he could add to the list, another humiliation he had to bear.  

 

“Now, make yourself useful and protect Yuuki—” Kaname stilled, hearing something, and abruptly turned to the right. The strange feeling grew stronger and he realized why.

 

Zero turned as well, unsure if this was a trap, and peered into the dimly lit hallway when he heard it. It was the sound of small footsteps and immediately he recognized it. Why wouldn’t he, when they haunted him in his dreams and he followed them during the day?

 

“This…” Yuuki appeared from the shadows, her eyes wide. She was trembling slightly, her hands clasped in front of her. “This isn’t true, right?” There was a fragile, shaky smile on her lips, one that was on the verge of breaking. Zero wasn’t sure if he could put it back together if it broke—and it would break, that was for certain.

 

“Kaname-sempai…you wouldn’t do that to Zero, would you?” She tripped over her words, almost saying them too fast in her rush to say anything to keep the revealing silence away. “It isn’t true, right? Kaname-sempai is nice and a good vampire. You saved me from other vampires. Kaname-sempai stood up for Zero against the vampire council.” Questions poured out of her mouth, repeating over and over. If she said it enough, then maybe it will be true. If she spoke long enough, she wouldn’t have to hear the harsh truth.

 

Kaname, for his part, looked surprised at her. She snuck up on him and now…everything would be ruined. Plans that were laid out for years were now gone with the utterance of a word.

 

Well, if she found out the truth about her past, then she’d probably understand. Yet it was too early for that. She wasn’t ready and it was too dangerous right now, even if he longed for it himself. No, the only course left then would be to make her forget. Later, when she understood everything, she’d realize why he did what he did.

 

“Yuuki,” he said softly, a tender smile slipping on his lips, “Let me explain something to you.” He took a step forward, not hesitating because she’d never run away from him, and then another.

 

“Kaname-sempai…” Her voice was almost inaudible as she saw him make his move. Quickly she glanced at Zero, wanting to see the truth in his reaction, the reality in his eyes.

 

What she saw was Zero looking away, at the ground, and that was when she realized that this wasn’t a big joke. He always did help her find the truth, intentionally or not.

 

Kaname came even closer and it dawned on her what his intentions were.

 

“Stay where you are!” She released her weapon holding it in front of her. It was a barrier, one that stopped him only momentarily, and she used that time to back away. “I…I won’t let you erase my memory, like last time.”

 

“Yuuki, are you holding your weapon against me?” Kaname said, wounded.

 

“I…” She didn’t want to hurt him and yet she did. It was a contradiction but her life was filled with them. “I…”

 

“Yuuki-chan? Zero-kun?” Her father came into the hall, holding a flashlight. “What are you doing—”

 

That was all it took for her to flee.

 

-x-

 

It was bound to happen one day, he realized. Already it happened with him, realizing the truth of his changing and his parents’ death. With any lie, there would be a day when the truth came out.

 

It just happened that today was the day that Yuuki found out the truth. There was nothing he could do to change it, even if he wanted to, and he doubted that Kaname could do anything about it either.

 

Zero ran his hand through his hair, sighing as he watched her figure shrink. There would be some changes after this. Of course, this all depended on how she recovered after this. After all, Kaname was the basis of her actions, her beliefs, and her dreams. Her entire life centered around him. This would be a big shock to her.

 

He recovered quickly. Zero wasn’t sure if Yuuki could do the same.

 

-x-

 

Kaname didn’t follow her. He didn’t chase her down, didn’t plead his innocence. Her hero (and crush, because surely it couldn’t be love, not now, not anymore) didn’t come after her and she reached her room alone.

 

What was the truth? It was like water, slipping through her hands. When she thought she knew something, it disappeared and changed, becoming something she didn’t recognize.

 

This wasn’t the first time it happened but this time hurt more than the others. Kaname used Zero, maybe even other people. She wasn’t sure why—maybe it was for something good but she couldn’t believe that either.

 

And Zero…for how long had this happened? All those times she talked about Kaname, said how kind and amazing he was…all those times she showed her belief in Kaname.

 

No wonder Zero hated Kaname. She remembered how she used to get angry at Zero for insulting Kaname. Blindly saying things that Zero knew better, she must have hurt him. Especially since he couldn’t say anything to correct her.

 

She crawled into her bed, curling up in a corner, and silently let the crystalline drops fall. It was wrong, all wrong, and nothing could change that.

 

-x-

 

Kaname sighed as the girl disappeared. There was nothing he could do for the moment, without raising the suspicion of Cross at the very least. If he wanted to erase her memory, he was slowly loosing time to do it effectively.

 

In all probabilities, he won’t even get time to do it today and would have to catch her unawares later. There was the chance that Cross would find out what he was doing but he would risk it. She was far more important than any rules. The only problem was that he might do it too late…

 

He’d have to deal with that later. “I’ll be leaving now,” Kaname announced as he turned around and elegantly left the other two.

 

Cross looked at him, confusion clouding his face. “What just happened?”

 

Zero didn’t respond and Cross realized it was futile to expect any answers tonight. Instead, with a heavy tone and wise eyes, he said, “She’s probably in her room.” It won’t help in the long run but for now he wanted his daughter to have a peaceful night.

 

There was a nod and Zero left the room, realizing what was expected of him.

 

-x-

 

Her eyes blinked open slowly when she felt something hard fall on her. It was warm and soft and she didn’t remember where she was. Blearily, she pulled it closer around her as she looked around the dark room. It was still night and she saw a figure in front of her.

 

“…” The figure silently finished putting the comforter over her before getting off the bed. Moonlight spilled through the window and onto the person, revealing silver hair.

 

“Zero?” She looked around, wondering why he was in her room. “Why are you—”

 

“You could catch a cold sleeping like that.”

 

“I—” She remembered the destruction of her world and felt her eyes grow watery. “I…I’m sorry.” What could she really say now? There was nothing she could say or do to erase what happened to him.

 

“…” He stared at her, a ghostly silence in the room. She hated that silence, hated the sharp edges that came with it and the unsaid words she could hear.

 

“I…Thank you.” She tried to smile again, to reassure him so that he could leave and let her cry alone.

 

A sigh escaped his lips and he climbed back onto the bed.

 

“W-what are you doing?” _Please leave._ She didn’t know how much longer she could act strong and she didn’t want to break down in front of him. Not again, not when he kept getting hurt over and over more than she did. Yuuki barely had a reason to cry when compared to him.

 

Zero sat beside her, ignoring her motions, and pulled her into his chest. “You can cry in front of me, you know,” he softly said in his typical blunt way.

 

She blinked in surprise, unsure of what to do. When he made an annoyed sound, finally she let the tears rain down and her fingers grip his shirt.

 

At least Zero was still the same, not changing or lying. He was still Zero, who teased her and annoyed her but still showed her the way, a reliable guide. Here was stable ground.

 

She fell asleep in his arms as she cried, exhausted and worn out.

 

Zero sighed as he absentmindedly patted her sleeping head. She wouldn’t be happy for days, wouldn’t be having that carefree attitude of hers. Instead, she would paste on a fake smile, make a laugh that sounded like broken glass, and feel dejected when she was alone. At the worst, she might not even let herself feel sad, thinking she didn’t have a good reason to do so.

 

A frown marred his features when he realized that. “I guess I’ll have to deal with her, then,” he muttered. There was no one else who would or could do so at this point.

 

That was ok, though. He had practice fixing broken things, especially with her, and he still owed her for saving him. If nothing else, he repaid his debts.

 

He pulled the comforter tighter around her, letting her keep her grip on him.

 

Tomorrow the healing process can start. For tonight, though, he’ll just guard her sleep.


End file.
